Something Old
by Hope's Angel
Summary: This takes place in season 7 before Faith comes back, Giles is there with all the potentials. So I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Dawn! Get your ass down here now!" Buffy yelled up the stairs, "I need you to bring me that flashlight, I have to go fix the breaker or else we'll be without light forever!"

It had been storming for the past hour, the lights had been out for five minutes and all the slayer wanna-be's had been freaking and Dawn had all the candles in her room, Spike had given Dawn his lighter, and Buffy had sent her after the candles and a flashlight.

"I'm coming Buffy, I couldn't find the flashlight, it was buried under a pile of your clothes," Dawn announced as Buffy watched a ray of light appear from her room and bounce down the stairs. She handed Buffy the flashlight and went into the living room and dumped an armload of candles on the couch in Xander's lap.

"Ouch!" Xander yelled.

"Sorry! I didn't see you," Dawn told him then took a candle and lit it with Spikes lighter. Now that they had some source of light they could all see that Buffy had disappeared, Spike hovered above Dawn for a second and told everyone that he'd be right back.

As Dawn lit the second and third candles everyone could plainly see Spike walking into the kitchen and over to the basement door.

"How's it going down there pet?" Spike hollered down the stair to Buffy.

"Not so good, I found the box but the lights won't come on no matter what I do, I think a pole was struck somewhere," Spike heard Buffy holler back up the steps.

"Alright, just come on up and we'll have Dawn light a bunch of candles to keep the place well lit," Spike said as he watched Buffy's beam of light head towards the bottom of the stairs and start heading up them.

Dawn watched the two of them walk back into the living room and give the news that tonight they'd be without electric. Never a good thing in a storm.

A couple hours later Dawn lay in the floor playing go fish with Willow and Kennedy, she looked around the room and saw most of the slayerettes passed out in random spots on the floor. Anya and Xander were missing, but everyone knew where they were, Buffy was sitting on the couch with Spike talking strategies and how to get the lights back on.

"BOOM!" the lighting made everyone that was awake jump, then they all jumped again when someone knocked on the door.

Everyone of the scoobies was there, could it be a new slayer? At this time of night? It was almost four in the morning. Buffy and Spike got up and headed towards the doors as what seemed like one person, moving perfectly in time with each other. Buffy pulled the door open with Spike standing right beside her and Dawn directly behind the two of them.

When the door opened, you could see Dawn's jaw drop from a mile away. Buffy, was amazed at what stood before her. And Spike was just plain confused, along with everyone else in that entire house. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Buffy, am I seeing things?" Dawn asked as she looked at the two figures standing in her doorway.

"Not unless I am too," Buffy told Dawn.

"Well, now that we know that you two aren't seeing anything, would you mind telling the rest of us who the heck these two birds are?" Spike said and Buffy snapped back into reality.

"Girls, come in, please come in," Buffy said, "Dawn, pick your jaw up."

Everyone else in the room watched as two girls walked in the door and stood dripping wet in the hallway, Willow got up from her spot on the floor and walked over towards the door and said what all the scoobies were thinking.

"Faith? Two Faith's?"

"No Willow. Not Faith." Buffy told her.

"Hope? Grace? Is that really you guys?" Dawn finally asked.

"Well, now we know who we are, who are you?" asked the Faith look-a-like on the right.

About a moment after that the lights came back on and everyone could tell that they didn't look so much like Faith, but they were identical.

"So, we have a set of twins that look like Faith, but aren't Faith? What is going on?" Xander asked.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. Dawn and Buffy explained everything after getting the girls towels and some of Dawns clothes that seemed to fit better than Buffys.

"Hope and Grace are twins, we knew them when we lived in Los Angeles before we moved to Sunnydale. Only Dawn didn't, but i guess they were installed in her mind, that's why neither of them knows Dawn. But what I assume what I remembered of them was placed in Dawns memory when the monks created her." Buffy explained to all the scoobies, the slayerettes had been banished from the room for the time being.

"So which one is which?" Willow asked.

"I'm Grace," announced the one who seemed to be in better spirits than the other, she was the cheerful one, and the one that had spoken before in the hallway.

"And I'm Hope," said the other, she sounded different than her sister, a little deeper of a voice. And she pronounced things differently and had a bit of an English accent.

"Alright guys, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm exhausted," Buffy told the gang.

"Me too," came Grace's response.

"Great, Hope, Grace, you guys can have Dawn's room, Dawn, you'll bunk with me for the night, alright guys?"

"Sounds good Buff," Dawn told her, "come on girls, I'll show you where it is, and I'll get my clothes and be in your room in a minute Buffy."

"So what do you think Dawnie?" Buffy asked Dawn as she walked into her room with her night clothes in her hand.

"Kinda weird, they pick now to show up? What do you think is up Buffy?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, first thing tommorrow." And with that said they climbed into bed and went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

That morning when they all woke up, all the slayerettes had been told that Hope and Grace would be staying with them for the time being. Buffy had taken Hope and Grace upstairs to ask them why they had come. Hope responded rather unusually, Buffy remembered her as one who liked to build up suspense and watch you squirm when she was telling you something. But this time she was blunt and to the point.

"Buffy, we know your in trouble, we know what's happening here."

"What do you mean you know?" Buffy asked the girls, looking back and forth between them.

"We know about the first, we know that you've been gathering slayers, or future slayers anyway. We've come to tell you, there's someone new, he's coming, and he could be a problem," Grace spoke up rather suddenly.

"How could you know that?" Buffy asked the twins.

"Lately we've, uh, um, how do i put this?" Hope turned to her sister for help.

"We've become, well, some would call it,..." Grace stammered on.

"We've become intuned. With the Earth, and the way things work," Hope got out finally.

"Witches?" Buffy asked.

"No, but something along the sort i guess you could say," Grace spoke up.

Buffy was surprised at these two girls, she hadn't seen either one of them in a long time, and neither had Dawn, although to them, Dawn never existed. But they didn't look like they had changed at all, they had been thirteen the last time she saw them, she had been sixteen at the time, but they had been like younger sisters to her. But they had never known about her being a slayer before. She suddenly wondered how they knew.

"So how do you girls know that I'm the slayer?" Buffy asked the two.

"You were always sneaking out at night, coming in even later, you had all sorts of crosses and garlic and holy water in your room. We had read about vampires before, we knew there was a slayer, and when you burnt down the gym, it was kind of obvious," Grace told her.

This was just as she remembered, Grace could talk for hours, and Hope refused to speak, she hated words. She'd rather write everything down, she was a great writer.

Everything was going to be okay, sure the girls had just told her about some big scary guy or something of the sort. But she was the slayer, and she had the scoobies, and Giles, what could go wrong now? Right?

Buffy opened the door and told Dawn who had her ear plastered to the door to go downstairs and get Willow, Xander, Giles, Anya, and Spike and bring them to her.

"Right, and me?" Dawn asked her.

"Well, yeah, you too silly, didn't think you had to get yourself though."

"Right! I'll be right back!" Dawn told her as she hurried down the stairs. 


End file.
